


Quiet Content

by animejpg



Series: Cats and Crows [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Video & Computer Games, kenhina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3119459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animejpg/pseuds/animejpg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata has very little experience with game controls and Kenma finds it endearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Content

**Author's Note:**

> This series is for any drabbles that pop up in my mind so idk how often ill update it ;-;  
> but i love kenhina and i will write about them every chance i get  
> also this was based on an art piece i saw on tumblr but im forgetful and didnt save the url sorry ;A;
> 
> UPDATE: thank you to lolloy for helping me link it to the fanfic i was thinking of!!  
> Look at this cute fanart here -> http://queenoftheantz.tumblr.com/post/106081100234/for-pepplemint-because-they-are-very-nice-and

_He keeps mashing A,_ Kenma thought, _but A doesn’t do anything. It hasn’t done anything for the past half hour and he hasn’t even noticed._

  Kenma had finished one of his newer games and Hinata had been eager to play it. As soon as Kenma handed over the device, Hinata jumped right into the action, skipping the entire story (which made Kenma wince). Hinata had been playing for half an hour and was pretty far in the game, although he didn’t know the controls very well.

  Kenma had noticed that when Hinata learned one thing about the controls he would forget what another button would do. Kenma didn’t blame him; Hinata had only shown interest in gaming nearly a month and a half ago when he had met Kenma.

  Once they had started dating, Hinata spent more time playing video games and investing in the stories (or at least the ones with little story). Although Hinata didn’t have as much time to play video games as Kenma, especially with the extra game matches and practice coach had them do at least once a week, the orange haired boy took his time to play mostly at Kenma’s house.

  Kenma had noted that after getting through the “awkward” beginning stage of dating, Hinata made himself home at Kenma’s place during the weekends as often as he could. There was also an increase in sleep overs at his place, but Kenma never complained. He enjoyed Hinata’s presence, and if it meant he could get the hyper boy to pay attention to the story line, he would let Hinata live at his place.

  Kenma’s thoughts were interrupted when Hinata accidentally elbowed him, eliciting a surprised yelp from the older boy. Hinata, who sat comfortably in Kenma’s lap as had become custom, turned so fast he nearly dropped the gaming device.

  “Sorry! Sorry! You alright?” Hinata apologized. Hinata knew he moved a lot while playing video games (which is why Kenma downright refused to let him play Mario Kart), especially during intense parts. He would forget his surroundings and delve into the action, and that meant forgetting he was cuddling with Kenma and that the boy was in constant danger of being elbowed or pushed back abruptly.

  “It’s alright,” Kenma assured him, peering over Hinata’s shoulder, “where are you at now?”

  Hinata held up the screen at an angle for Kenma to see, who gave a small smile and a nod before letting Hinata continue. Hinata knew how much Kenma hated him skipping the story line, but Hinata tried his best. He knew Kenma would wrinkle his nose or tighten his grip around Hinata a bit when he mashed the B button to skip dialogue.

  Hinata went back to punching at the buttons when he resumed his game, Kenma still watching over his shoulder.

  _I should tell him that button doesn’t do anything._ Kenma thought, watching as Hinata kept mashing the particular button when going up against the pixelated enemies.

  _Or I could just watch him try to figure it out for another hour,_ Kenma thought, smiling to himself as he buried his face into the crook of Hinata’s shoulder.


End file.
